Il Mio Amore
by RavenChristina
Summary: Natalia speaks Italian. CalleighNatalia, femslahs. Don't like don't read.


Il Mio Amore

By

Ghost of Eternity (aka ravenchristina)

Disclaimer: I do no own CSI: Miami.

Archived: Spit Lines Like These, Passion and Perfection, Natalia/Calleigh

Rating: M

Notes: I used to free translation . com to translate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalia watched as Calleigh slept, the light from the alarm clock giving her skin an eerily beautiful glow.

It was still a miracle to the brunette that Calleigh and she had finally admitted their feelings to each other, and last night after their fifth date in a month they had finally made love.

Natalia grinned ruefully as she sat up so as not to stir her lover and gazed down at the thin scratches on her arms. She was sure she had left a few marks on the blonde as well.

She made to get up when warm arms wound around her waist and moist lips kissed her shoulder.

"Come back to bed Nat." the blonde whispered as she tightened her hold around the brunette's waist.

"In un tesoro di momento." Natalia answered out of habit. She realized what she had said and chuckled. "Sorry about that."

Calleigh's ears had perked up at the words. She recognized they sounded like Spanish. "No, it's ok. Italian?"

"Yes," Natalia replied as she scooted back onto the bed and pulled Calleigh into her lap and stroked her hair, "I'm half Puerto Rican, half Italian. My mom's mom didn't speak any English so I and my sisters spoke Italian with her, Spanish with my dad's parents and English with my parents. Got a little confusing sometimes. After Nona died Cristine and Anya stopped speaking it, but I still kept it up. I speak it when I'm talking to myself a lot."

"It's pretty," Calleigh said as she rested her head on Natalia's shoulder, still pleasantly exhausted. After a moment of silence, she asked, "what was it you said?"

"In a minute darling." the brunette replied.

The blonde smiled at the term of endearment. "How do you say darling again?"

"Tesoro." Natalia replied. She let her hands begin to drape blonde strands over the pale shoulders as she continued. "My pretty one is 'mio bell'un'."

Natalia leaned forward and kissed her lover softly. Pulling way she smiled, "'baciarme' means kiss me."

"I like that one." Calleigh breathed out as Natalia's hands gently massaged her skin.

Natalia grinned wider at the reaction the words were getting from her girlfriend so she began whispering in her ear as her hands wandered lower.

"Il mio amore... lei è la donna più magnifica che mai ho visto. Non voglio niente più di baciare la ogni mattina ed ogni notte. Lei è cosí bello..."

Calleigh whimpered as Natalia laid her back on the bed and gently began to stroke her. "Oh god..." she groaned as a finger slipped inside her and began thrusting as her thumb massaged her clit.

"Lei è cosí bagnato per me il amante..." Natalia whispered again. She watched as Calleigh writhed beneath her. She knew she was close, but she had to see her. "Calleigh... Calleigh, look at me please?"

Her eyes opened, and chocolate brown stared into jade blue as Natalia tenderly made love to her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and her eyes rolled into her head as she came screaming the brunette's name.

When she had finally clamed down, Calleigh rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "What'd you say that time?" she asked as she stroked her shoulder.

Natalia bit her lip. She wasn't so sure she wanted to say what she had said, afraid she would be revealing too much, but the smile on Calleigh's face encouraged her.

"I said, 'my love. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. I want nothing more than to kiss you every morning and every night. You're so beautiful.'"

Calleigh didn't realize she was crying as she leaned forward and touched her head to Natalia's. "Nat..." her tears fell onto her face as Natalia reached up and pulled her close.

"I mean it Calleigh. I love you. I have now for such a long time. I didn't even think I could be happy again until I met you."

"I love you too Natalia." Calleigh whispered.

They held each other for the longest time, just merely content to be in each other's presence. And later on, as she began to drift off, Natalia heard Calleigh whisper, "il mio amore."

She liked the sound of that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! 6/10/2007 5:10 PM

"you're so wet for me".


End file.
